Insanity
by Ariette5
Summary: People thought falling in love was all about hearts and roses and pink. Well, it isn't. And Rinko's the one to prove it. When she accidentally bumps into a well-known carrot top, she falls for him. But not in the way anyone would expect. This story is to Aothebluesamurai. AU. OC's, kinda OOC.


**Ariette: So, here is my first Humor/Romance/Friendship story! You should be honored Ao-san! XD**

**Vector: This is weird.**

**Ariette: It is! I'm not good at romance, but I didn't had a problem with you two! Strange, right?**

**Vector: *Nods***

**Ariette: The rights are long this time. XD Rinko, Ethan and Mishka belongs to Aothebluesamurai and so does Arya (kinda) and the Cross-Cafe. Astral, Dark and Vector belongs to its rightful owners. The silver haired girl without a name, Estelle and Andrea (Andrew) belongs to me. XD I have no idea who belongs the boss! Probably Ao. Oh! And the cover picture also belongs to her. XD (Man, I'm such a thief.) With nothing else to say, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, a beautiful princess was born. She had beautiful golden hair and beautiful emerald eyes..."<p>

Rinko sighed annoyed. "Do we really have to hear this stupid story?"

"Shh! Let me hear Rinny!" Mishka said scolding her cousin.

"Yeah, 'Rinny' let us hear." Ethan whispered sarcastically.

"Mishka, want arm soup?" Rinko asked with a smirk.

"Arm soup?" Mishka asked curiously.

"Yeah! Ethan's arm soup! It's really nutritious and delicious!"

Ethan jumped and almost ran away scared. "I think I have something else to do."

"Ah..? Aren't you going to stay to hear my story?" A silver haired girl asked.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me... I'm a guy, you know..." Ethan sighed.

"I know. But Mishka-chan insisted on everyone to hear my story. Right, Misha-chan?" The silver haired smiled.

"Yeah! Please stay Ethy! Please!" Mishka said with puppy eyes.

Ethan sighed. "Fine." He sat down again.

"Yay!" Mishka celebrated.

"I'm out." Rinko said, standing and heading to the door.

"No! Rinny! Stay here and listen too!" Mishka whined.

"Bye. See you later." Rinko took her dark red scarf and exited the room and the house.

Rinko sighed and took a few steps away from her house. She needed some time alone. Ever since her cousin came to stay with her, it was a pain being in the house. She was fine with Ethan, she could control him, but Mishka was different. Mishka was like a spitting-sweet machine. So different from her. So opposite. Sometimes she couldn't just believe they were family.

She sighed again and walked down the street without bothering to look where was she walking. She suddenly bumped into someone, making the two fall. She closed her eyes from the impact, as if that could avoid getting hurt. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until she realized she wasn't hurt or in pain. Maybe the hit wasn't strong enough to make them fall. She opened her eyes slowly, only to discover she was on top of an orange haired boy.

"...Get off me." The boy simply said.

Rinko stared at him for a minute. "That isn't polite."

The boy stared back. "You're the one who bumped into me. It's your fault."

She narrowed her eyes. "Then I'm not moving."

The orange haired looked her with a bored expression. "Then I'll just push you away."

"W-wha?!"

The boy moved below her and pushed her away without effort. He was about to stand when Rinko pinned him down.

"You're not going anywhere until you start being polite." She said seriously.

The boy sighed. "Now, that isn't polite."

Rinko smirked. "You're the one who started. It's your fault."

The boy widened his eyes in amusement. He then gave her a smirk. In a quick movement the boy turned, pinning Rinko down. "Then I'm not moving."

The girl was impressed by this. She never expected the boy to do that. She shook her head and looked him with a small smile. "Then I'll just push you away."

The boy grinned. "You couldn't. You're not strong enough."

Rinko gasped slightly irritated. "I'm not strong enough?!" She moved and without much effort pinned him again. "Says who?"

He stared for a moment with a smirk. "Is this all you got? Please, you're such a weakling."

The girl almost slaps him. "I'm not weak! Who the hell do you think you are!?" She barked.

His smirk stayed all moment. Slowly, he embraced the girl and pushed her close to him, making the girl blush slightly.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!"

"You asked me who I am, I'm going to tell you, isn't that polite?" He said.

"Then why do you have to embrace me, baka?" She asked trying to get away from him.

"To make matters more interesting." He grinned. Then, he got near her ear and whispered. "My name's Vector." He did it in such a way that Rinko felt shivers running down her spine.

What was this feeling in her chest? Why did she suddenly felt so hot? Why did she like him to be embracing her like that? She never liked physic contact! Unless it was to break some bones. Then why she liked that? Why-?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something warm in her lips. When she looked she noticed the boy kissing her. She wanted to get away, but her lips moved on its own. She started kissing back, losing control for a moment. What started like a simple kiss, turned into a war to take control over the other. Vector's warriors were good, but Rinko had the upper hand.

Suddenly Rinko snapped. She quickly backed away and put one of her hands in her lips. Vector slowly sat and looked at her slightly disappointed.

"Why did you stop? It was starting to feel good."

Rinko blushed more. "You moron!" She stood and started walking away, not caring if the boy was calling her.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! You still haven't told me your name!" He yelled.

But she didn't answer. Instead she simply walked away, not bothering to look back.

* * *

><p>Rinko was panting heavily when she reached her home. She sat in the little stairs in front of the door. Her mind went back to the incident that happened just minutes ago. Quickly, her face got bright red as a stupid smile appeared. She touched her lips and sighed dreamily. She was in her own little world until someone opened the door.<p>

"Rinko...?" Ethan stared her for a minute dumbfounded. He never saw his sister in that state.

Mishka appeared beside him and noticed her cousin's face. "You're thinking about a boy!" She screamed excited.

Rinko snapped and widened her eyes in surprised. But soon her surprise transformed in anger. "ETHAN! YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Ethan jumped scared. "What did I do?!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Rinko quickly stood and grabbed her brother by the collar.

"W-wait! Rinko!" He tried to get away, but there was no use.

Mishka laughed happily. "So, who's the boy you were thinking about?"

Rinko's face paled and loosened her grip in Ethan's collar. Then her face adopted a shade of red. "W-what are you talking about?" She looked away.

Ethan took advantage of this and escaped from Rinko's grip, running inside the house. Rinko noticed. She was about to follow him until she saw her cousin's grin.

"What's his name?" Mishka asked.

Rinko almost faints. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Yes, you do. How you met him?" Mishka was really persistent.

Rinko was starting to feel uncomfortable. "You know what? GO TO HELL!" She yelled and ran inside the house.

"But I won't find my answers there!" Mishka pouted.

Her only response was the sound of the lock from Rinko's room.

Rinko sat in her bed and crossed her legs. "_What is this feeling in my chest? Why can't I forget him? Why do I feel this stupid carrots dancing all over my stomach?_" [- She's a fan of carrots.]

She looked at the window as if that could give her the answers she was searching. She saw the sun set; the sky was colored with a beautiful red and orange pattern. For a minute, she saw Vector's image flash in her mind. Rinko widened her eyes and blinked.

"Gah! Why can't I stop thinking of him?! What the heck did he do to me?! That idiot!" Frustrated, she grabbed her golden and orange hair.

She spent a couple of minutes cursing and mumbling million ways to kill the male in her thoughts. She sighed. She knew it was almost impossible for her to see him again, so there was no use in thinking about him. She decided to take a rest and forget everything about today. Sadly, she wouldn't be able to do so...

* * *

><p>"You must be freaking kidding me. Are you trying to pull my hair?" An annoyed Rinko was walking beside her smiling cousin.<p>

"Nope!" Mishka exclaimed. "I'm just worried about you Rinny. You don't socialize too much, and I'm going to change that."

"I never asked you for such a thing! Besides, you're no one to choose what job I'm going to be in. I never even asked for a job!" Rinko yelled.

"You'll be grateful at the end of the day." Mishka smiled and then stopped in front of a Café. "Here it is! Don't worry, everyone's really nice here. The boss is waiting inside."

"I told you I don't want to be in this stupid job!" The younger yelled angrily.

"Sure, sure. That's what you say now. Now don't make your new boss wait!" The older pushed her cousin through a door that said 'Employees Only'. "See you later!" After that she left.

"She's so dead when I return..." Rinko said under her breath. She then started walking towards a nice-looking female. "She must be the boss..." She whispered to herself. "Hmm... Excuse me?"

The female turned and stared at Rinko. "Are you Yutora Rinko...?" The female asked quietly.

"_Too shy to be the boss._" Rinko thought. "Yes, that's me."

"T-the boss is waiting for you. Please follow me." The female stuttered, heading towards another door.

Rinko just nodded and followed her. All the while she was observing the girl. She had light blue hair and mismatched eyes, one golden and the other a bluish white. She was wearing maid's clothes, but in light blue and white colors. She stopped in front of the door and knocked. The door quickly opened and a man appeared.

"Ah, Arya! What do you need?" The man kindly asked.

"The new employer is here, boss. Her name is Yutora Rinko." Arya said pointing Rinko.

The man eyed Rinko and gave a soft smile. "Welcome Rinko. I hope you can enjoy your time here. Arya will show you around and she'll help you with anything you need, so feel free to ask her. Oh! And of course, from now on you'll be known as Ren, don't forget it. Now, if you excuse me." The man kindly excused himself and entered back in the room.

Rinko stared at the door, dumbfounded. What has just happened?

"Come this way, Ren-san." Arya smiled and guided Rinko towards another room.

Rinko followed without a word. Her mind was still trying to understand what just happened. When they reached a room that had lockers in some of the walls, Rinko decided to speak. "Wait. Why did you call me 'Ren'? My name is Rinko."

"Ren is how you will now be known. It's going to be your new name. At least while you are working here." Arya said, opening one of the lockers and grabbing a tuxedo. "Here is your uniform."

Rinko took the tuxedo and stared it for a while. "Why I'm going to wear a guy's clothes? I'm a girl, you know."

"Yes, that is exactly why you are going to wear male clothes. It is a **cross-dressing **Café after all."

Rinko's face paled for a moment. Now she understood why the place was called 'Cross-Café'. "Wait. If this is a **cross-dressing** Café, does that mean that **you** aren't a girl?"

Arya blushed slightly. "Well... Not biologically."

Rinko breathed. "So you're a guy?"

The light blue haired nodded still red. "Yes."

"I swear I thought you were a girl! I mean, I never expected for you to be a boy. You look so... Feminine!"

Arya sank down in sadness. "Everyone says that..."

Rinko noticed the 'girl's' aura and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It is fine. I should be used already. Besides, that is the point in this place. Customers are not supposed to know our real gender... We should start working. Put the clothes on, I will show you around." Arya was about to leave to give privacy to the other female, but Rinko stopped 'her'.

"Wait! I never accepted this job! I didn't even know that this was a Cross-dressing Café!"

The 'maid' turned around and narrowed her eyes confused. "You did not? But I thought you wanted a job badly. That was why you were willing to cross-dress, and also because the boss pays a lot."

Rinko shook her head. "I didn't even know about this place. My cousin Mishka forced me to come."

Arya whispered a soft 'Oh'. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I'm going to quit, of course."

Arya's mismatched eyes saddened for a moment. "Why... Don't you try to work here for a day? I mean, you could see if you will like working here, if you don't then you can quit. It is just my opinion; you can do what you wish."

Rinko smiled softly. For some reason she liked this 'girl'. "You're right. I'm going to see how it goes first. Maybe I do like this place after all."

Arya smiled and nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

><p>After what seemed a long day of work, Rinko found that she indeed liked the job. She had a few accidents with all the flowers around the place since she was allergic to them, but everything went overall fine. All the girls were 'enchanted' with 'Ren'. All of them said that he was the best waiter ever and that they'd love him to stay working there. While all the girls were over Ren, all the boys were over Arya. It seemed that she was the most known waitress in that place.<p>

Rinko was able to notice exhaustion in Arya's eyes. Seeing the poor girl do a lot of things while seeming tired made Rinko feel bad. But for some reason no one else was able to notice, and if they did they didn't bother to say a thing. Even though that, Arya kept working hard and she was always smiling kindly to everyone, except when it came to some girls, she always was shy around them. Probably because 'she' was actually a 'he'.

When the day ended, Rinko decided to talk to Arya. The Café was closed and only the boss, a chef, Arya and Rinko were inside. The boss was inside his room making whatever bosses do, the chef was washing the dishes, Arya was cleaning the tables and Ren was sweeping. Ren took the chance and started talking to Arya.

"Today was a busy day, wasn't it Arya?" Ren said.

Arya nodded with a smile. "It was. But everyday is really busy actually."

"I see... Are you the only waitress in here?" 'He' asked.

"Oh, no! Actually, we are three waitresses and four waiters counting you. But only one of them could come today..." Arya sighed.

Ren stayed quiet for a moment. "You know... You look exhausted. Don't you think you should take a day off, Arya?"

Arya stopped cleaning the table and stared at Ren, who also stopped sweeping. "I don't think so. I mean, since the other waiters and waitresses have not been able to come, I could not risk missing work too. I would never leave all the work in the shoulders of others if I can help it."

Ren stared for a minute at the 'girl' in front of him. He then closed his dark brown eyes and smiled. "You're one weird person."

Arya blinked a couple of times and then smiled back. "You are too. In a good way, I mean."

After that conversation the two of them continued their shores. It was almost midnight when the Café was completely closed and they were able to leave. Rinko was a bit surprised when she saw 'Arya' in male clothes and with 'her' hair stuck upwards in a strange hairstyle. After scanning 'her', Rinko confirmed it was indeed Arya.

"You look... Different. " Rinko said looking the now 'he'.

'Arya' laughed slightly embarrassed. "Yes... I think it must be strange."

Rinko nodded. "It is. You look totally different. Even more... Manly."

He blushed. "Well, I am biologically a male."

"I noticed."

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

Until he decided to speak.

"I think I never properly introduced. My name is Astral Mist." The boy said, bowing lightly.

The female smiled. "I'm Rinko. But you already knew that." The boy smiled back. Rinko then started to walk. "Want me to accompany you home?"

Astral walked beside her. "I don't want to be a bother..."

"You aren't. Besides, I don't want to go home yet. A little walk would be nice." She said.

He nodded. "Ok, then. Thanks."

Rinko simply nodded and continued walking. A couple of minutes passed and they walked in silence. It was a beautiful night. Stars were shining bright, the moon was in its highest point and the sky was completely clear. The breeze was blowing softly making it even better. Until someone snuck in their backs and startled both of them.

"So here you are." A voice said.

Both jumped startled. Rinko quickly took a bat from apparently nowhere and hit the mysterious person.

"Rinko-san, don't!"

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! YOU SNUCK INTO OUR BACKS!"

"There's no need to scream! I'm right here you know! Besides, I'm the one who should be angry! You hit me!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T SNEAK INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S BACKS!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME 'YOUR HIGHNESS'! I SHALL NOT DO IT AGAIN!"

"HOW FUNNY! YOU BETTER NOT DO IT AGAIN!"

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN ME!"

"Hmm... Could you please stop screaming? It's really late and people are trying to sleep."

Rinko calmed down and breathed. "I'm sorry Astral. I didn't want to startle you."

"It's ok, Rinko-san. I am fine." The boy smiled.

"What kind of people are you with Astral? She's crazy!" The stranger said.

"Onii-chan, Rinko-san it's not crazy. She is... different." Astral said.

"Yeah. Just different. She may seem crazy but she's not. She's just dangerous and probably insane. Nothing more." Another male said coming near.

"Ethan, what the hell are you doing here? And Astral, is this your brother?" She said pointing at the not-so-stranger.

"The heck I am." The black haired boy said, crossing his arms. His eyes were also mismatched, but instead of golden and bluish white, it was black and golden. Now that Rinko took a closer look, she could indeed say they were siblings.

"I was worried. Mishka said you were in a new job and that I shouldn't be worried, but knowing Mishka I wasn't so sure of her words." Ethan said.

"I can't believe it. You care." Rinko said sarcastically.

At that moment Astral laughed awkwardly. The moment just turned strange. "Why did you come Nii-chan?" He asked his brother.

The black haired turned to his brother. "I was worried. It's really late and you didn't return home. I came to search you."

"How sweet. The annoying boy has feelings." Rinko commented.

"Rinko! What's wrong with you? Are you on your period?"

Silence.

A big blush coming from the only female.

"ETHAN! YOU BETTER HAVE A WILL BECAUSE I'M KILLING YOU!" She readied her bat.

"AH! Time to go!" Ethan screamed girly and ran away.

Rinko was a complete fury. The fire could be literally seen coming from her. Her eyes said 'Kill' all over them. She was completely decided to kill her brother. With an incredibly force, she threw her bat, which miraculously hit the now running male. After the bat hit Ethan, Rinko started walking towards him all the while mumbling a zillion ways to kill him.

The action surprised the Mist sibblings. Astral had his eyes wide open and his mouth agape, while his brother was just with an impressed and kinda relieved face. Relieved because he didn't get the real bad side of the female. He prayed for the boy to be safe in the hands of that harpy. He then took his brother's arm and forced him to walk the other direction, leaving behind a screaming Ethan in the arms of his sister.

* * *

><p>It was next morning and Rinko woke from her sleep. She stretched and got out of her bed. She went to her personal bathroom and washed her teeth and face. She took a quick bath and changed her clothes in her usual attire. A dark blue shirt with a single yellow stripe, a green jacket with yellow buttons, pants and black shoes. She went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. After she finished she called the others.<p>

"Time to eat! Wake up!" She yelled.

In a moment Mishka was sitting in the table, her pink and darker pink hair moving slightly. "What's on breakfast? Is it sweet?"

"Kind of. It's an egg omelet with bacon, orange juice and corn muffin."

"Yay!" Mishka quickly started eating.

Rinko looked around. "Where's Ethan?"

Mishka looked up and for a minute her face grew serious but quickly fade away. "He said he's not feeling good."

Rinko raised an eyebrow. "Not feeling good? Isn't this one of his excuses to not see me? He should be grateful I spared him yesterday and this is how he repays me? By hiding? He's going to hear it from me."

Rinko stood and started walking upstairs. She knocked Ethan's door but no one answered. She tried again but she received the same response. Slightly angry, she opened the door.

"Ethan, if you're hiding from me I'm going to-" Rinko stopped midsentence.

There, in the bed, was a sleeping Ethan. He didn't seem good. In fact, he seemed kinda sick. His face was a little pale and he was sweating. His violet and darker violet hair was a mess. His glasses were in his nightstand, they were open as if he had used them. Rinko came nearer and touched his forehead only to discover he had a fever. She sighed and walked downstairs again. As soon as Mishka saw her she asked.

"How's Ethy?" Her light blue eyes were filled with worry.

"He's sick. He has a high fever."

"Oh no! Poor Ethy! I told him to not worry to much yesterday, but he went outside and it was raining so badly and probably that's why he got sick." Mishka mumbled to herself.

"What? Yesterday didn't rain Mishka."

"Yes, it rained! It was actually quick. Suddenly it was raining badly and suddenly it left."

Rinko frowned. Then she remembered that at one point yesterday a couple of costumers entered the Café with umbrellas. So Mishka was right. Poor Ethan. He must been worried sick to get outside in the rain without an umbrella.

"That baka..." Of course, Rinko would never admit she thought that.

Rinko took a wet towel and went to her brother's room again. She put the towel in his forehead and went to search some medicines, only to discover that there was almost no medicine left. She sighed and decided to give the medicine to Ethan. She then left the house and went to the Cross-Café. She decided to stay in the job. It was a good opportunity, the people was nice and she managed to get money for emergencies and such.

The moment Rinko entered the Café she knew something was off. As the first day Astral received her as 'Arya', but there was something odd with him. Rinko changed her clothes and started working as Ren. Soon he discovered why the place felt off. Only Arya was there as a waitress. No one else has come. There were only two chefs, the others were strangely sick. Luckily the place wasn't so full of people like the day before. But still it was really difficult to attend all the people with only a waiter, a waitress and two chefs.

The day was really busy. Arya and Ren were doing this and that and they barely had time to breath. Ren couldn't imagine how hard would it be to Arya if he decided to quit the job, now he felt relieved he didn't. But day didn't go as neat as they expected. By noon, Arya started acting really strange. Even the customers noticed this. She was stuttering more than normal and sometimes she was even trembling. She kept making mistakes in the orders as if her head wasn't entirely there. Ren was starting to get worried and so were the most common customers.

"Are you feeling alright Arya?" One of the male customers asked when Arya started trembling.

"Y-y-yes. I am a-alright." Arya smiled slightly, trying to reassure the customer.

"You don't seem so good. Are you sure?" His companion asked.

Arya nodded. "P-please d-do not worry a-about me."

The customers blushed slightly at her cuteness and nodded stupidly. But Ren didn't believe her. She was definitely not alright. His point was proved the moment Arya started walking away and fainted. Everyone quickly stood startled. Ren ran to her side and touched Arya's forehead, only to discover she too had a high fever.

"She has a high fever! We need some wet towels and medicine!" Ren started yelling. He took Arya bridal-style and walked to one of the empty tables. He sat Arya in one of the chairs and looked at her worriedly.

"_He's an idiot. Why did he come if he was feeling sick?_" Ren thought. He then remembered what she said the day before.

"_**I would never leave all the work in the shoulders of others if I can help it.**_"

Ren then realized. When Arya said that, she really mean it. She probably knew the others wouldn't be able to come and she didn't want Ren to handle all the work alone. She was worrying about Ren without even worrying about herself!

"_You're such an idiot Astral. Why risk yourself?_"

"Here is the wet towel." A female came with the towel in hand. Ren took it quitly and put it in Arya's forehead.

"_This is no good. Even if he wakes up, he needs to rest._" Once again Ren took Arya bridal-style and went to the 'Employees Only' room. There, he laid Arya down in a bench. "I need to keep working Astral, please stay here and rest." Ren whispered even though he knew Astral wasn't going to hear him.

He then went back to work. As soon as he exited the room, all the male customers asked about Arya. Ren simply said she was sick and that she couldn't continue working for today. Then he ordered everyone to get back to their tables and wait until he could attend them.

* * *

><p>Definitively being the only waiter was the worst task ever. Ren thought he could manage working on his own, but it has proven to be a very difficult task, even more difficult than he expected. If he thought he didn't had time to breathe before he was wrong. It was <strong>now<strong> that he was **literally** out of breath. He had to attend every single person in the place, and he had to admit he did get confused a couple of times with the orders. But everything was worth it.

By night there was almost no one in the Café which was a complete relieve. Astral was already home. His brother, Daruku or Dark for short, had come and taken him home. Ren was cleaning one of the tables when the bells in the door that announced when a costumer entered sounded.

"Please take a sit. I will attend you soon." Ren said without looking at the customer, concentrated in his actual task (cleaning the table).

The customer said noting and sat in one of the empty tables. After a moment Ren came near the table and was about to ask the customer's order when he noticed something. The customer... Had orange hair and resembled a big carrot. His eyes were a deep purple. His face was well-known to Ren. For a moment both of them stayed quiet, until the customer broke the silence.

"I know you. You're the girl that bumped me the other day. Well... At least I thought you were a girl..." Vector said.

Ren blinked a couple of times as he felt his face grow hot when he remembered the accident. "I think you're confusing me with someone else. I'm Ren, the waiter. What would you order?"

Vector smirked. "No, I'm sure you're her. If not, why are you blushing?"

Ren widened his eyes. He was blushing? No way! He put his hand over his face in embarrassment. "N-no I'm not. Now, make your order." How perfect. He was stuttering.

Vector's smirk grew. "Yes, you are! Seriously, are you a boy or a girl? You're confusing me."

Ren blushed more, but he hid it with his hand. "I'm 100 percent sure I'm a boy. Now stop asking things and make your order. I don't have time to lose."

Vector stared for a while. "How sad. If you were a girl I would kiss you again. Wait. Now that I think of..." He leaned over. "Maybe you don't have to be a girl to be able to kiss you again, what do you think?"

At that moment, Ren's face couldn't be redder. "You know what? You better find someone else to attend you because I won't do it!"And with that he walked away, hiding his red face from everyone.

The rest of the night was just like that. Since there wasn't any other waiters working, Ren had to attend Vector. Of course, Vector wasn't being easy on Ren. The orange haired boy kept saying things like "Why don't we kiss again?" or "Did you know your lips are really soft?" even something like "Each time I see you I can't stop thinking of that kiss. It makes me want to stand and go kiss you again". Ren tried to ignore Vector's comments the best he could, but with those kind of comments he wasn't able to do so. He couldn't stop a blush coming to his face every time Vector said something or did something to mention the kiss. It was a living hell (or heaven, who knows).

Worse part was that Vector stayed all night there. Customers kept entering and exiting but Vector stayed. It was late night when the Café was officially closed. Ren thought that finally he was free from Vector, but all his hope vanished the moment he saw the carrot top still sitting in his table.

"What are you still doing here? We closed." Ren said, crossing his arms trying to intimidate the customer.

"I'm waiting for my food to arrive. Then I'll leave." Vector said matter-of-factly.

Ren frowned and started checking the little notebook were he wrote the orders. "Your food? You didn't order-" He stopped midsentence when he found Vector's order. "What the...? I never saw this order before. Could I have made a mistake?"

"You were so busy ignoring me and attending others that you completely forgot!" Vector exclaimed acting hurt.

"Well excuse me 'Your Majesty'! If you weren't such an idiot maybe I wouldn't ignore you!" Ren yelled completely annoyed.

"It's ok. I don't have a problem as long as I'm able to see you and your cute ponytail around." The carrot top smirked.

Ren touched his hair. "What does my hairstyle has to do with anything?!"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that I like it. But of course, I like your lips the most." He said in a flirtatious tone.

Ren was about to hit Vector with his bat, but one of the chefs appeared before he was able to do so.

"Hey, Ren. I'm leaving now. Estelle is still at the kitchen. Just to let you know." It was a female chef.

"Yeah, sure Andrea. But I have a favor to ask you." Ren said walking to the chef's side.

"Ok... What is it?"

"Could you attend that customer there? I'm really exhausted and I want to get a rest. I'll stay to clean everything so you don't need to worry about that." Ren asked.

Andrea looked at Vector with a curious look. "I suppose I can. But I'm a chef, not a waiter."

"Don't worry about that! It's really easy. You just ask him what he wants, write it down and go to the kitchen so the chef can do it. Actually..." Ren took his little notebook out. "His order is here. Give it to Estelle and then give the food to the customer. Easy, right?"

The chef nodded. "Sounds easy. Ok, I'll do it. Go take a rest." The chef smiled.

"I will." Ren then walked to the 'Employees Only' room.

* * *

><p>Rinko was sitting in the bench. She already changed her clothes and was waiting for the chef to come and tell her when Vector left.<p>

"_I wonder if Andrew managed to get Vector out..._" Rinko wondered.

In case you're asking yourself why did Rinko said 'Andrew' when the chef's name is 'Andrea', then I think you probably know the answer. If Rinko is a girl that cross-dressed as a boy, then it's obvious that the chef is a male that cross-dresses as a female. And there the mystery to why-the-name-difference is solved! (?) Back to the story!

Rinko was still sitting in the bench waiting. She stayed there for a couple of minutes until someone entered. She started to look up thinking it was the chef.

"Finally! What took you-"

Her sentence was interrupted by a pair of lips that positioned in her own.

She was quick to react, and pushed away the one who kissed her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, baka?!" Rinko yelled.

"I just couldn't stand it. I needed to do it." The boy with orange hair said.

A blush appeared in the female's face. "Y-you... You're such and idiot! Baka!"

He sighed. "Why do you keep saying me that? My name's Vector, not 'baka'. I don't think that's even a name."

She closed her eyes and started yelling. "Because you're one! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ba-"

Again, her sentence was interrupted by the lips of the male. She widened her eyes at the action. She was about to push him away again but he took her hands and stopped her before she could do it. Without nothing else to do, and for once letting her heart take control over her (more like hormones), she kissed back. She even moved closer to him to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until they were without breath that they stopped kissing.

"That... Was... The best... Kiss... I could ever... Ask for..." The carrot top said, panting heavily.

Rinko merely blushed as she too was panting. "_What the hell is wrong with me? Usually I would have punched him or hit him with my bat._"

After a couple of minutes, he regained his composure and smirked. "Well, that wasn't bad. Maybe I'll let you call me 'baka' from now on."

Rinko blushed even more. "You're an idiot! Just leave me alone! Don't ever come near me again!"

"Huh? Why's that? I thought you enjoyed our kiss."

That was it. Rinko took her bat from seemingly nowhere and readied it. "You better leave before you regret it."

Vector wasn't scared in the least and if he was, he didn't bother to show it. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm sure I won't regret a thing."

"It wasn't a suggestion."

"I'm aware."

"Then, leave."

"I don't want to. I'm enjoying myself."

"Well, go somewhere else to enjoy yourself!"

"Nah. I'm pretty good here. I have beautiful company."

"... Do you have a death wish?!"

"Probably."

A hollow sound was heard. Then a groan was heard.

"What was that for?"

"I warned you and you didn't listen!"

"Hmm... Then I should get my revenge."

"What? What makes you- AH! STOP!"

"No. You're mine now."

"I'm not yours, baka! Now leave me alone!"

"I won't. You're completely- OUCH! Why do you have to hit me?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I won't because you belong to me!"

"I'M NOT YOURS, YOU CARROT TOP!"

"Hey! I'm very sensitive with my hair!"

"Really?"

"Yes. AH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WILL YOU NOW LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"No!"

Movement. A hit. A couple of groans. A swearing. More movement.

"Get off me!"

"No!"

"Get off me now!"

"I won't!"

"Then I'll force you!"

Suddenly the door was open. Andrea -or Andrew- made her appearance. "Hey, Ren. How is it-" She stopped midsentence when she saw them.

Both of them were in the floor. Rinko was on top of Vector. They were in a very... Compromising position.

"O-oh! I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Please continue with what you were doing, I won't interfiere." Andrea said, starting to walk away. "And next time, please make sure to do it in a more private place." And with that she left.

Rinko's face quickly went cherry red with that last comment. However, Vector had a wide grin in his face.

"Well, that sounds like an interesting suggestion, don't you think?"

Rinko turned her face. "W-what are you talking about?! Just leave me alone!" And with that, she stood and walked away.

To explain what happened a minutes ago, I can just say it was a complete accident. As you already now reader, they were arguing. Then Rinko hit Vector with her bat, which made him hug her endlessly. Only to be rejected and hit again. They argued again and Rinko pulled his hair (literally). He tried to hug her again but she hit him. Then he fell and dragged her along. He ended on top of her but she moved and at the next moment she was on top. And that's when the chef entered. What a lovely story.~ (?)

Rinko quickly finished cleaning and left the Café. She stopped at a near store to buy some medicine for Ethan. She then walked to her home. When she reached her home, Mishka received her with a smile. She said that Ethan was already asleep and that she was waiting for Rinko to return home. Rinko simply nodded and said she was really tired and that she wanted to get to bed early. (Sureeee. Almost midnight. How early can that be?)

Rinko went to her room and took a quick bath. She then brushed her hair a little and put it in a ponytail. While doing so she remembered Vector's words.

"So he likes it, huh..." A light blush came to her face when she remembered him. She instinctively touched her lips. "Three kisses..." She blushed more and covered her face ashamed. "What the hell is wrong with me?! What did he do to me...?"

She decided to put that aside and laid down on her bed. She closed her dark brown eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rinko woke next morning as usual. She stretched, went to the bathroom, washed her teeth and face and changed her clothes. She then went downstairs to prepare breakfast, but was surprised when she saw Mishka already up with a big smile in her face. Ethan was also there, though he look exhausted. At least he was up. His emerald eyes found the dark brown's of his sister.<p>

"Good morning Sis." He said tiredly.

"Good thing you're up. But you shouldn't, you're still sick."

In his normal state, Ethan would probably have said something. But since he wasn't being quite himself he just nodded. "I'm going to sleep some more. I can barely stand here."

Rinko nodded and watched as her brother went upstairs again. She then turned to Mishka who was still smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" The younger asked.

"We have a new neighbor!" The pink haired exclaimed.

"New neighbor?"

"Yes!" Mishka walked to the door. "I'm going to greet him. You should come too."

Rinko shook her head. "You go. I don't want to."

The older pouted. "Come with me Rinny!"

Rinko sighed. Her cousin would never give up. "Fine..."

She walked beisde her cousin and went to the house that was beside her own. It was a small house, it has been on sell for a long time now. It almost surprised her that someone actually buy it. They knocked the door and waited for someone to answer the door. After a couple of minutes the door was open, and the owner appeared. Rinko was hoping to see some kind of old man that lived alone, but instead what she saw was a carrot top that was way too familiar to her.

Both of them blinked for a moment before Mishka started talking. "Hello! My name is Mishka and this is my cousin Rinny! We're your new neighbors!"

Vector eyed the pink and darker pink haired female. "Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours!" Mishka smiled. She then looked at Rinko waiting for her to say something.

Rinko was way to shocked to say something. Only a barely audible "Destiny hates me..." was heard.

Vector noticed and smirked. "So, I suppose you're Rinny, aren't you?"

Rinko was about to slap him when he said that. She hated that name, only Mishka was allowed to say it, no one else. "No, I'm not. Your name is baka, right? Because you remind me of one."

"Rinny!" Mishka scolded.

"Don't worry, Mishka. It's ok." Vector said with a smile. "Do you wish to enter?" He asked politely.

Mishka nodded happily. "Of course! Oh! I'll bring some cakes I have. Wait a minute!" She said before returning to the house.

Rinko was about to leave too, but Vector took her arm. "Wait. Don't leave. Please, stay here with me today."

Rinko pulled away. "Why would I want to be with a baka like you?"

Vector smirked. "Because of this." He leaned over and kissed her once more.

Rinko widened her eyes. She quickly backed away. "What's wrong with you?! Why do you have to kiss me so suddenly?!"

"So, you want me to tell you before I kiss you? Ok, that won't be a problem." Vector said.

Rinko blushed. "That's not what I meant, baka."

"I know." He put his arms around her in a soft embrace. "I can't stop thinking about you, you know. What the hell did you do to me?"

Rinko was surprised by this. She too asked herself that same question. She softly put her own arms around his neck. "I was about to make that same question, baka."

Vector laughed softly. "Then I think we fell for each other's curse."

Rinko laughed too. "I couldn't have said it better."

He slowly closed the distance between them and united their lips together in another kiss.

"_Maybe I should give us a chance._" Rinko thought returning the kiss.

"KYA!~"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!"

Rinko quickly broke the kiss and looked behind. There was an angry Ethan and a happy-lovey Mishka.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Ariette: And here it is! It's pretty decent in my opinion.<strong>

**Vector: ... Meh.**

**Ariette: The OC's may seem a bit OOC. XD But I think it's alright. I had to add my own touch! :D I hope you like the story Ao!~ Probably by the end it gets kinda weird. That's because I was half asleep when I finished it! XD Anyways, I hope you liked this.**


End file.
